Girls on confusing
by rakorakochan
Summary: Hinata dihadapkan oleh rasa bosan, belum lagi dia harus terlibat segala hal yang terjadi disekolah. dari keterlibatannya dengan Gaara salah satu laki-laki brengsek, ungkapan cinta Naruto yang tidak bisa dia terima, hingga suatu hal yang membuatnya dekat kembali dengan mantan pacarnya, sasuke. /"Karna kau Gay!."/ "Jadi seperti ini sikapmu! baiklah."/ "Dasar! Slut!."


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
Rated : T  
*****

"hei, kurasa sakura hanya perempuan liar. Kau tau dia sering pergi kedemo pada malam hari?."  
"Demo. Hei, itu tempat nongkrong Gaara bukan?. Pantas saja kudengar mereka pernah melakukan 'itu'."  
"Memang sakura itu perempuan slut -,"  
Hinata hanya diam, mulutnya tak berbicara apapun saat ketiga teman perempuannya yang berada disampingnya sedang mengobrol seru. Seru bagi mereka, tapi bagi Hinata tidak sama sekali. Ia benar-benar bosan dengan keadaan seperti ini. Merasa punya teman, tapi tak seperti layaknya punya teman. Bukannya membenci mereka, hinata hanya tak suka dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Hinata justru lebih suka bergaul, mengobrol dan bermain dengan lelaki. Entahlah, menurutnya itu lebih nyaman.  
"Hei, Hinata bagaimana denganmu?." Tanya Ino dengan memasang wajah seperti tidak sabar ingin mendengar jawaban Hinata. Hinata tau pasti Ino bertanya tentang apa yang mereka obrolkan tadi. Iyah, semenjak hari senin kemarin tersebar Video panas Sakura dan Gaara. Hinata tak terlalu dekat dengan Gaara. Gaara adalah lelaki yang cool dimata gadis-gadis, dia juga kaya, hanya saja ia sangat semena-mena dan berani pada guru belum lagi dia juga sudah dicap brengsek oleh beberapa orang. Hinata ingat waktu beberapa bulan yang lalu tepatnya saat seminggu masuknya tahun pengajaran baru Gaara berbuat ulah, lalaki berambut merah itu datang kesekolah dengan memakai baju bebas. Terang saja, Guru-guru kaget dan kesal dengan perbuatannya terutama Raikage-sama, yaitu wakil kepala sekolah, Raikage-sama adalah guru paling disiplin dan memiliki sifat yang begitu keras . Semua murid kecuali Gaara sangat takut padanya. Sementara, Sakura Hinata tak dekat dekat juga, dia berbeda kelas dengan sakura. Memang sudah lama terdengar bahwa Sakura adalah perempuan gampangan, tapi itu menurut kabar. Hinata sendiri tak tau iu benar atau tidak, lagipula itu bukan urusannya juga.  
"Hm, Entahlah. Aku tak kenal dengannya." Wajah ketiga temannya langsung berubah setelah mendengar kata-kata itu dari mulut Hinata. Hinata tau mungkin mereka kesal karna dia tidak punya pendapat yang sesuai dengan keinginan mereka.  
"Aku ketoilet yah." Sadar akan wajah mereka yang semakin absurd, hinata akhirnya undur diri ketoilet.

Bermain, mengobrol dan mengerjakan tugas adalah salah satu aktifitas yang dilakukan siswa-siswa setelah pulang sekolah. Tetapi, tak sedikit juga yang lebih memilih beraktifitas dirumah atau langsung pulang kerumah setelah jam pelajaran habis. Seperti Hinata, perempuan ini sangat jarang melakukan aktifitas macam-macam setelah pulang sekolah, dia lebih memilih langsung pulang untuk mencicipi kue-kue buatan ibunya, Ibu Hinata selalu membuat kue dengan resep yang berbeda-beda.  
"Hoi! Hinata." Lelaki berambut merah, Gaara. Ia berjalan menuju Hinata yang langkahnya terhenti saat ia memanggilnya. Hinata dan Gaara berjalan bersama-sama.  
"Kau langsung pulang?."  
"Iya, kau juga langsung pulang?."  
"Ah, tidak kok. Kau langsung pulang. Memang dirumah ngapain?." Lelaki itu menampilkan muka bingungnya.  
"Bantu Okaasan masak kue."  
"Oh, kau dan Okaasan suka bikin kue. Aku mau coba sekali-kali buatanmu." Gadis indigo itu hanya tertawa atas ucapan Gaara barusan, dia benar-benar tak bisa membuat kue.  
"Hm, kau mau memakan buatan tanganku yang kotor ini." Gaara hanya tersenyum mendengar candaan yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Lalu lelaki itu mengangguk.  
"Hm, tentu saja. Jika dia sudah jago bikin kue, mau tangannya bersih atau kotor itu pasti akan tetap terasa enak."  
"Haha, terserah kau saja. Tapi aku tak bisa membuat kue."  
"Lalu?."  
"Aku hanya membantu Okaasan saja. Lagipula jika aku yang buat pasti kuenya akan hancur."  
"Hm, kapan-kapan aku mau mencicipi kue buatan ibumu." Hinata tersenyum.  
"Baiklah kapan-kapan." Langkah keduanya terhenti setelah sampai didepan lapangan sekolah, disana terdapat banyak laki-laki yang sedang bermain sepakbola.  
"Yasudah. Kau hati-hati. Aku mau main bola." Gaara pun bergegas meninggalkan perempuan indigo ini, Hinata yan kini sendiri melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk pulang kerumah. Hinata sadar dia dan Gaara sudah seperti orang yang sangat akrab satu sama lain, padahal jarang sekali mereka berbicara. Inilah salah satu sikap Hinata ia sangat mudah dalam berkomunikasi.

Seluruh siswa sibuk berdo'a bersama para guru diLobby sekolah. Ini adalah salah satu ritual wajib setiap minggunya. Seluruh siswa dan guru berdo'a bersama- sama untuk meminta kelancaran dalam hal belajar mengajar. Setelah Acara Do'a dibubarkan biasanya terdengar nada-nada lagu kebangsaan yang dipersembahkan oleh murid-murid yang mengikuti kelas Drum band. Semua murid saling membubarkan diri.  
"Hei, Itu Sasuke-kun. Itu mantan pacarmu kan Hinata?" Karin menyenggol Hinata, Hinata hanya tersenyum palsu pada ketiga temannya yang tak menyadari itu.  
"Hinata, kau tau. Sasuke-kun itu tipeku banget. Wajah tampan, rambut gelap, kulit putih. Ya ampun." Karin semakin memperlihatkan rasa sukanya pada lelaki yang disebut Sasuke itu. Hinata, yang mendengar hal itu hanya bisa diam dan tersenyum palsu.  
"Hei, itu ada Sai. Tampan yah. " Tenten mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.  
"akhir akhir ini aku tak melihat mereka berdua. Kudengar mereka sangat sibuk drum band. Hei aku juga dengar gossip kalau mereka dekat sekali." Tambah Ino. Entahlah, mood Hinata mulai turun. Dia mulai malas mendengar obrolan teman-temannya ini. Belum lagi, yang mereka bicarakan adalah mantan kekasihnya Sasuke. 

**To be continued..  
**

**A/C**** : Hai minna-san, sawades kha….  
hehe aku seneng banget akhirnya ideku buat bikin ff ini tertuang juga^^. Hihi.  
aku buat fanfic ini karna terinspirasi dari salah satu Serial Thailand yang judulnya gabisa aku sebutkan judulnya hehe (Ngomong-ngomong aku suka japan, dan thai #Gaadayangnanya). Aku seneng kalian mau baca. Aku sadar banget ff ini emang ga bagus, tapi aku berharap semoga makin kesana aku bisa banyak belajar untuk bikin ff yang lebih baik lagi hehe. Hm, diChap pertama ini sangat berhubungan banget sama chap selanjutnya, walaupun emang inti masalahnya belum jelas diff ini. Yah, finally aku gabisa ngomong apa-apa untuk ff pertama ini. Aku Cuma bisa bilang terimakasih banyak udah mau baca, I hope you like it. Daaan terakhir yahh masih akan banyak tokoh yang akan keluar dichap selanjutnya. mohon tunggu yah^^  
Jangan lupa Reviewnya ok! Thanks^^**


End file.
